Tyki and the gang
by EvilPsychoChloy
Summary: Tyki goes to see allen hoping to be alone with the boy and have some fun, using the Earl new invention. Unfortunately for him things go quite wrong.


I am so excited this is the first story that i put on this site! i haven't written that many stories in my life, but i am planing to write more, so please encourage me by writing Awesome reviews. THANKS. Oh and none of these characters belong to me(i bet you already know that). I also want to tell you guys AND GIRLS (now you can tell i'm a girl) that this story is about Tyki because he's the best bad guy of story and i think i'm in love with him (more proof that i'm a girl).

The last thing that i want to say is a special thanks to Lucky Lemonade who was my beta and made this story even more Awesome. THANK YOU LUCKY LEMONADE ! •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tyki had finally gotten there, even if he didn't remember at all how he had gotten there. It might be a little hard for him to find his way back home, but it wont be impossible.

He had always imagined the chief at the exorcist headquarters as a tall, strong and intelligent man, but now he was starting to doubt that. If that guy was as smart as Tyki thought then why did he send Allen Walker (the exorcist most wanted by the Noahs) alone on a mission to recover the innocence.

It felt so strange. The white glove that was normally at his hand had now been replaced with a completely back one. Even if this one did stop the exorcist from using his power it wasn't as elegant as a white one. That might be why he had never used before but that didn't explain how he had gotten hold of it. He did remember the Earl introducing it to them or at least he thought so.

He needed to find a way to distract the boy long enough for him to touch his innocence with the glove. He slowly approached the house and knocked on the door. You could see from the boy's expression that he wasn't expecting anybody, especially not Tyki. Using the boy's surprise to his advantage, he managed to grab Allen's shoulder and push him towards him so that there lips made contact. Allen to shock to reacted let Tyki's gloved hand slide down his arm until it was resting directly on top of the innocence.

Only when Tyki stop the kissing that Allen recovered his senses. The boy jumped back and screamed "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE" the look of panic on the boys face when he realized what was happening only made Tyki laugh.

"BLOODY HELL, why isn't activating" this time the smile on Tyki's face faded as he realized just how panicked the boy was.

"Don't worry I can't use my powers either "he said in the most smoothing voice he possibly could, but it seem to creep out the boy more then anything.

As Tyki started walking towards, the boy would back into the house. Once completely into the house Tyki locked the front door. The house was very small. Right now they were in the kitchen. They were two other rooms, the bathroom and the bedroom, whose doors were wide open.

Tyki was still looking around when they heard a knock on the door followed by a groan that sounded very familiar to Allen. The boy barely had the time to open his mouth before Tyki put his hand over his mouth.

"Hey Allen it's me, Lavi, and Kanda. Lenalee wanted us to make sure you were ok." Tyki had to think of a plan and fast. The bookman's innocence became pretty useless once deactivated.

"It's obvious that beansprout isn't here let's just go." This dude was going to be more of a problem cause even is a sword isn't special anymore it can still cut

"Maybe Allen's in danger we should check." At that moment the door broke off the hinges and fell to the ground. The redhead was so shocked that he just stood there while his short-tempered friend was running towards Tyki hi sword high in the air. Tyki pushed the huge kitchen table towards Kanda. The Japanese man was hit in the stomach and fell to the ground. Not even thirty seconds later Tyki had already touched the sword.

The redhead had finally regained his senses and decided to extend his "super" hammer towards Tyki, but as soon as it became a threat Tyki touched it and it regained it original state.

At that point Tyki decided to stop fighting and fled to the bedroom taking the boy with him. He pushed everything he could find behind the door so he could have bit more time with the boy.

The boy, who had been so relieved by the arrival of his friends, was now super stressed because his friends were stuck outside the room, while he was stuck inside with a creepy pervert.

Tyki forced the boy to sit down on the bed and was about to give him a kiss similar to the one he had given the boy when he arrived, when a bullet passed right in front of his face. The boy at first was overjoyed because he was finally going be saved (and by his master), but when he looked outside and saw that Cross Marian was flat-out drunk all the hope vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Hey Allen you useless punk why are you playing with the enemy" Cross said in a voice that showed he had taken more wine then he could handle, very unfortunate for Allen.

Now this is the part where all the chaos started. The two dimwits, whom Tyki had completely forgotten about, finally managed to open the door. The dude with the sword was trying to hit Tyki (and Allen for some weird reason), Allen was still panicking and trying to use his innocence, the red headed idiot was hiting people with his hammer (which is still 14cm long) and the drunk dude was shooting any thing that moved. And still Tyki managed to see Rhodes door. He ran towards it without even thinking of the boy he left behind.

He had just passed through the door when he woke up in his bed, Rhode leaning over him. That is when he realized that Rhode had tricked him in believing he was with Allen. That would also explain why he didn't remember anything. If Rhode hadn't been his brother daughter (right now he refused to think of her as his niece) he probably would have killed her, or at least try to.

"that should show you that you can't keep Allen to yourself all the time" she said in that tone she new Tyki hated.


End file.
